Chosen
by X-ile
Summary: This is a cross over of Ranma ½ and Tenchi Myuo OVA, not the Tenchi Universe. The story of Ranma takes place after the battle on Phoenix Mountain and before the fiasco-wedding attempt. After they return to Nerima, the other fiancées have tripled their


***Author's notes***  
This is one of my first attempts at fanfiction. I'm working on three other stories in conjunction with this one. This is a cross over of Ranma ½ and Tenchi Myuo OVA, not the Tenchi Universe. The story of Ranma takes place after the battle on Phoenix Mountain and before the fiasco-wedding attempt. After they return to Nerima, the other fiancées have tripled their effort to win Ranma and much to Akane irritation. As for Tenchi, it's after the last episode of the OVA.  
  
  
  
  
***End of notes***  
THE CHOSEN  
  
[Sunday morning]  
  
With a deep sigh, a young female with red hair shook her head and walked up the steps to the temple. Quickly looking around, she noticed the peaceful atmosphere. Unlike her previous housing, this was a big change. She continued her walk up the steps until she located the house. It was a well design house and could easily accommodate a good number of people. It was still early in the morning, as she did not see any activity in the house. With a smile, she approached the house with her small size luggage. She recalled the conversation she had a week ago with her mom. It was a decision that she made and knew it would change everything in her life. A chance to start over with a clean slate.  
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
It was raining that night when he reached the house. Gently knocking on the door, he waited. It didn't take long before a woman in the forties opened the door and hurried him in. Though he was glad to get out of the rain, his body felt numb and his mind a scrambled. The women quickly took him to the change room and removed the clothing and gave him a towel to dry himself.  
  
"Son, why don't you take a warm bath to help you relax." She said with great concern in her voice.  
  
He didn't say anything, but merely nodded and dragged his feet toward the furo. Placing himself in the warm water, he slowly became aware of his surrounding. I'm here with mom. Away from all the craziness of my life. Closing his eyes and relaxing, he played over some of the events in his life for the past year. It's been over a year and nothing changed. I wanted to do something about it, but couldn't. I tried to correct my mistakes, but people interfered. What can I do now? He sighed and tried to think of his coming talk with his mom. I hope Mom can help me with this. She's the only one I can turn to right now. I just hope it works out ok. After half an hour of soaking in the furo, Ranma pulled his courage together to go talk with his mom. Now or never, I guess.   
  
Once outside, he headed for the dining room where his Mom was waiting for him. He gave her a weak smile and sat down close to her.  
  
"Are you ok, Son?" Concern emanating from her.  
  
"I'm fine, Mom," Ranma paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Mom, I need to talk to you about a few things and need your help."  
  
"Of course, Son. You know I'll always be here to help you," she said without hesitation.  
  
"Thanks, Mom. It means a lot to me." [pauses] " Where should I start?"  
  
"The beginning is always a good place," she said with a smile hoping it will encourage him to continue.  
  
"Yeah, the beginning. I guess it all started after we got back from China. Since we got back from China, everything seems to change so quickly. I'm not sure what to do anymore. I risked my life to save her and yet she continues to distrust me. I know…I c…care for her…. a lot. I…it's just that every time I tried to be nice and make things work out, she just think I'm up to something. I just don't know what to do anymore. I want things to work out for the better, but when I tried, everything goes wrong."  
  
"What do you want to do, Son?"  
  
"I…I want it all to end. I'm tired, Mom. I'm so tired of all the craziness around my life. I'm tired of all the fighting, all the arguments, all the misunderstanding, all the scams, all the drugs or poisons, all the challenges, all the secrets,… and …and all the fiancees." He felt the tears welling in his eyes. "I want it all to end. I want to start over. I want to go somewhere where I can meet someone, make friends, and not worry if I'm going to get kill because of some grudges or be engage because of some promised I don't know about or keep a secret from someone even though I don't want to."  
  
"Son, what kind of secret?"  
  
"I…I made a promise to someone and since then regretted it. The promise have been use against me numerous times and I've been tempted to break it."  
  
"Ranma, if the promise cause you or anyone pain, it's not worth keeping."  
  
"But, if I break the promise, how honorable can that be?"  
  
"Being honorable can mean many things. A promise is only good if the members involve act honorably. Otherwise, it's no longer a promise worth keeping. When one person uses that promise against another knowingly, that person broke the agreement and therefore the promise. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Looking up at his mother, "Mom, I need a new start away from here. Please, can you help me?"  
  
"Of course, I can. But what about your current problems?"  
  
"Well, I've been thinking about it a lot and I have a plan."  
  
"Good, lets hear it."  
  
"First, I need to get rid of the Kunos. I think I can convince the hospital to take them for examination on their sanity or the lack of. Second, I want to form some legal documents and have the Amazons ship back to China for all their involvement. Third, I want to break off all engagements."  
  
"Are you sure that is wise? To break off the engagements?"  
  
"I think so. It seems to be the key to all of this. I know some, er…all of them, will be upset and probably piss, but I need to do this."  
  
"Very well, I'll take care of that. Who are you engaged to?"  
  
"Well, there's Ukyou. Pop engaged us when I was about 7 and stole her yatti which was supposed to be the dowry. Now she wants to marry because it will restore her honor."  
  
"Do you want to marry her?"  
  
"N…No. She's my best friend and will always be and I can't see her any other way. I don't want to hurt her feelings, but I don't see any way out of this."  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Akane. She's engage to me since our birth. Though I like her a lot, I think my feelings are wavering in the past few weeks. I'm not sure how I feel about her any more. She constantly hits me before allowing me to explain. I constantly get into trouble because of a promise I made, too. I like to start over with Akane, but with everyone else around I don't have a chance."  
  
"What is this promise?"  
  
Ranma hesitated, but continuing, "When I was in Junior High School, I met this boy, Hibiki Ryouga. One day, he challenged me to a fight. When I showed up, he wasn't there and I waited three days before Pops drag me off on the fourth, which he showed up. He blames to for running out on the fight and follow me. The next time we met, I accidentally knocked him over a cliff while chasing Pop for cursing me. He later caught up with me at the Tendo where I found out about his curse. I made a promise to keep his curse a secret, but I didn't know he was going to use it against me."  
  
"Is he the pet pig Akane always carries around?"  
  
"Yes. I didn't know Akane was going to adopt him…"  
  
Ranma did not see the slight anger that appeared on his Mom face when she realized what's been going on, but quickly covered it. "Ranma, you should have told her the right away."  
  
"I-I know...I know…I just didn't know how. I was stuck between my honor and my pride. I tried placing hints about it, but she just wouldn't pick it up. And if I leave, I don't know what he might do. I mean, he slept in her room for Kami-sama."  
  
"Don't worry about it Ranma, I'll take care of the little pig."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
With a calm voice, his Mom hid any malice, "Just leave everything to me, Son. I'll make sure that all will be well."  
  
"Umm….Ok. I want a chance to tell everyone before I leave, but I need to have everything set first."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll have all the documents ready within a few days to take care of the Kunos as well as the Amazons."  
  
"Really? That fast?"  
  
"Ranma, in the ten years you were gone, I didn't sit around and did nothing."  
  
"I didn't think about that," Ranma bowed his head in embarrassment.  
  
"It's quite alright. As I was saying, my side of the family is better known than your father. I have many friends in the government who can help me."  
  
"Once this is done, where can I go?"  
  
"To your grandfather, of course?" Nodoka exclaimed.  
  
"My grandfather?"  
  
"Yes, Masaki Kameda, my father. He lives at the Masaki Shrine with his grandson, Tenchi. You remember him don't you?"  
  
"Tenchi..Tenchi" Suddenly, his eyes lit up in recognition. "Tenchan."  
  
"That's correct. The two of you were very close. You spent a lot of time playing together every time we visited."  
  
"Wow, this will be perfect. When can I go?"  
  
"In about a week."  
  
"A week?! I can't take care of everything in that short of time."  
  
"You don't have to, Ranma. It's my turn to take care of you. You'll been gone for too long and paying for your father mistakes. I'm glad you came and ask for my help."  
  
Ranma hugged his Mom, "Thanks, Mom. This means a lot to me."  
  
"You're welcome, Ranma. I'm sorry you've been put through all of this. It's time we did something to correct it. You certainly have grown up to be man amongst men, Ranma. I'm very proud of you."  
  
Letting go, "What if someone tries to follow me? I mean, it's not like I can disappear and not expect Nabiki to find where I'm going."  
  
"Let your Mom take care of her."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
That's how it all started. I hope everything is ok at home. I hope Mom can handle all of it. I really hate leaving her with all those troubles, but she insisted she'd take care of it. Just as well. Glancing down at herself, she sighed. Why can't I go anywhere without having to worry about water? Once he was at the door, he gave it a few knocks. Before he could tap it again, a little girl with light blue hair and large red eyes answered it.  
  
"Hi. Can I help you?."  
  
"Er…yeah. I'm Saotome Ranma, Tenchi's cousin."  
  
"I'm Sasami. Nice to meet you Ranma-neechan."  
  
"Umm…. Same here," Ranma smiled weakly.  
  
Sasami glanced at Ranma again before speaking. "You must be tire. There's a bath prepared and some clothing I've set out for you.." I thought Tenchi-niichan said Ranma was a boy. I guess I just missed heard it.   
  
"Hmmmm…thanks Sasami."  
  
"You're welcome. I should have breakfast ready in half hour."  
  
Not knowing what else to say, he simply nodded. Here's a little girl about 12 or 13 cooking breakfast and acting almost like Kasumi. This is a little weird. Oh well. Setting his backpack in the corner of the living room, he headed for the bath. Once there, he noticed the clothing and was surprised to find a pair of red Chinese shirt and black pants. Wow. Talk about coincident. Heading for the furo, he sat back and relaxed his muscles from his travel. It wasn't a difficult hike, but the warm heat certainly is relaxing. After fifteen minutes, he stood up and his danger sense exploded. Turning to face the door, a female with only a towel at her side, was standing at the doorway staring at him. Oh no, not again. That was his only thought when he heard her shouts "Pervert" and what looks like small wooden blocks appearing around him. Then, he blacked out.  
  
**Back in Nerima**  
[Sunday evening]  
  
In the dining hall of the Saotome's home, several people sat. Akane, Ukyou, Shampoo, Kasumi, and Nodoka were at the table. Nabiki and Cologne stood against the wall near the table. Dr. Tofu leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen. There were several other people wearing business suite standing around the vacant area. Ryouga was also there, standing next to Dr. Tofu facing Akane. Mousse was sitting by the front door.  
  
"Thank you everyone for coming. I have a few announcements in regard to my Son disappearance."  
  
"Coward," muttered Ryouga.  
  
"Excuse me young man, what is your name?"  
  
"Er…Hibiki Ryouga."  
  
"Ryouga-kun, I would suggest you keep quiet until I am finish. I would also suggest everyone else do the same," Nodoka said while glancing across the room.  
  
"In the past year, Ranma have been the center of attention. Though some are more violent than others."  
  
At that instance, Akane winced, but said nothing. "I had talked with Ranma a week ago and asked him what he wanted. He told me that he was tired of all the craziness around him and wanted to start over. I found that everything surrounding his engagement and seeks to solve it."  
  
At this point, there were mixtures of emotions, which were expected. Nodoka ignored this and continued. "In order to start over, he has ended all engagements."  
  
"He can't, he's honor bound to marry me…"  
  
"Ranma, Shampoo husband."  
  
"He Did What?"  
  
Ryouga grinned at the announcement. "Ha…The coward ran away just as I thought." Nodoka also heard his comments. There's no stopping me from being with Akane now.   
  
Mousse didn't say anything and smiled at the opportunities to win his Shampoo.  
  
"Please, everyone. Calm down and let me finish." Everyone calm down a bit but still frustrated. "Thank you."  
  
"Now, as I was saying. Ranma broke off all engagements. This does not matter how it was formed in the beginning." [pause] "I have here are some documents signed my Ranma. Because of my foolish husband actions and his continuous dishonor to the Saotome name, I have pass the honor to Ranma, who is now the head of the Saotome Clan which gives him the rights and priviledges to make any decisions that will affect the Clan." A lot of people gasped at the news.  
  
Yes. If Ranchan is head of Clan, then he's honor bound to marry me for sure.   
  
Husband head of Clan make Amazon strong.   
  
"Now, please take a look at the document as they are given to you." The men in suit handed Akane, Ukyou, Shampoo, Cologne, and Nabiki an envelope. Each took them and read.  
  
"WHAT!!!!" The small group shouted in unison, except Cologne and Nabiki.  
  
Ukyou was up on her feet glaring at Nodoka. "You can't be serious. Ranchan belongs to me. I'm his cute fiancé."  
  
Before anyone else voiced their opinion, Nodoka spoke firmly. "Ukyou-chan. My son does not belong to anyone. He has a choice and he made it. As stated in your document, your dowry will be compensated and we will do our best to restore your honor. You'll also notice that at the bottom of the letter is a little note from Ranma to you. I'm sorry Ukyou-chan, but that is his decision."  
  
"NO! It can't. I know he loves me," Ukyou yelled at the Saotome matriarch.  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"Because….Because he always called me cute and I've known him the longest."  
  
"Yes, he did call you cute 'when' you first came here and you did meet him when he was young, but you do not know my son. If you did, you would have understood that he wanted to be your friend and not your fiancé. If you understood, you would not have tricked him to get him for yourself."  
  
"But…but.."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ukyou-chan."  
  
"No. I won't loose him. He will marry me. My honor demands it."  
  
"Again, I am sorry for what my husband did to you, but it is Ranma decision. If you dare take actions against my son or harm him in anyway, you are declaring war against Ranma. And Ranma is the union of the Saotome and my clan, the Masaki."  
  
Cologne eyes widen when she heard 'Masaki'. This is not good.   
  
Kasumi walked the crying Ukyou outside while Nodoka continued.  
  
"Amazon laws say Ranma Shampoo husband."  
  
"Yes. I know about your laws. I had my lawyers contacted the Chinese government and received a copy of your laws and I do agree with you." Shampoo grinned. " However, you are in Japan. While you're here, our laws apply to you as well. In the past, you have manipulated, drugged, threatened, kidnapped, and endangered both him and those around him. With our laws, you would be arrested and sent to prison. This applies to you and your Amazon friends. Unless you wishes that to happen, I suggests you return home."  
  
"NO. Ranma Shampoo husband. Amazon laws."  
  
"Yes. I have read about it, but your laws do not applies to those of us here or Ranma."  
  
Cologne hopped on her stick to Shampoo and hit her pressure point. Looking at Nodoka, "May I ask you something Honor Nodoka."  
  
"Of course, Honor Elder."  
  
"Was this Ranma decision?"  
  
"Yes. He made the final arrangement before he left. Though he did not wish it to end this way, he did not see anyway out of it. I am sorry, Honor Elder."  
  
"It seems that I have underestimated son…Honor Ranma. We will take our leave."  
  
"Thank you and please stay within the boundary of the contract."  
  
"You do not have to worry. Though Ranma would make a great Amazon, we do not wish to cause any conflicts with 'your' Clan. The Masaki clan had saved us in the past and those descendants are considered honor members of the tribe. We will honor the contract."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Both Mousse and Cologne left with a weeping Shampoo in tow.  
  
This is my chance. With Ranma gone, Akane will be mine. I'll tell her now and make the arrangement official through her father later. "A..Akane-san….there's something I want to tell you…."  
  
As on cue, Dr. Tofu emptied a glass of water over Ryouga before he could say anything else. Akane stared in shock at the transformation. She looked back at the letter she's holding and at Ryouga, now a black pig. Tears weld in her eyes and she clasped her hands to her face sobbing. Again, Dr. Tofu poured warm water over Ryouga. As soon as Ryouga finish changing, he shouted, "Ranma. It's his fault!" Dr. Tofu quickly hit his pressure points and those preventing him from moving. All of his muscles were lock. He could hear, see and even talk, but could do nothing else.  
  
When Akane heard Ryouga shout, her anger flared to life. "YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT. YOU USED ME!"  
  
"Please Akane-san….let me explain."  
  
"EXPLAIN!?!…."  
  
"Akane dear, please calm down and hear his side of the story." Looking at Ryouga, "Well, lets hear your story."  
  
"It's all Ranma's fault. He cursed me in this form after he ran away from our men to men fight. I went through hell because of him. When I finally caught up with him, I made him promise to keep the secret. Then, I met you Akane-san and fell in love. Please Akane-san. I love you. I'll never leave your side. I'll protect you. I'll never hurt you. I'm better than that honorless coward Ranma. We'll be happy together.  
  
Ryouga saw her walk forward with a smile and his heart leap. This is it. I'm gonna win.   
  
Still smiling, Akane said, "This is what I think of you." She drew as much saliva as she could gather and shot it at him and walked away without looking back.  
  
"No! Akane-san! This is all Ranma's fault. He broke his promise. He has no honor."  
  
Akane stopped in her track, without turning, she said, "You have no honor. You used my friendship, arrogant, and stubbornness to get close to me and turned me against Ranma. Whatever friendship we had is no more and will never be. You are no longer welcome in the house of Tendo." She quickly left the room and headed to the back of the house.  
  
Ryouga just looked at her retreating form and cried out. "Ranma, this is all your fault. I'll kill you."  
  
Nodoka looked sternly at Ryouga and spoke in a calm, maybe a little too calm, "I do not think so Hibiki-san. You have heard what Akane had said. You are not longer welcome in my home or any of our clans. As for your comment about my son, I will not tolerate it. It is your fault that you were late and not my Son. You made your choice to follow him and though he did knock you into the pool by accident and made that promise, you used that promise against him and Akane. In doing so, you broke that agreement and stained yourself. You claim to have seen hell, yet I do not believe so. If any harm comes to my son, his family or the people he cares about, I will show you to true meaning of hell Hibiki Ryoga." Turning toward to door, "Officers, please escort him out of my home. Here are the preliminary paper work and the rest will be ready tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. We will take care of this person er… pig."  
  
"Thank you. If he gives you trouble, please le me know."  
  
"We understand. Goodnight Ma'am."  
  
"Goodnight gentlemen."  
  
The three officers took Ryouga away to the car waiting outside. Ryouga continued to yell at Ranma and threaten him, but the officers got tire of it quickly and turn him into a pig.  
  
"This has been an interesting night, Auntie."  
  
"Yes it has, but it's not over yet."  
  
"Oh?" Nabiki raised her brow.  
  
"Nabiki, you have used my son to make money off him and caused a great deal of trouble. Though I'm certain some of that money goes to the repair of damages, I do not appreciate your action. You have put him in danger many times all because you wanted to make extra money. You have betrayed his trust and used his stubbornness against him. I do not condom those actions. You are a very bright young lady and well gifted. If you tried such actions again and put my Son in harms way, I will bring you to court, is that understood?  
  
Nabiki was shock beyond believe. She had received a check in her envelope with an amount that easily covered Ranma's debt and thought nothing more of it. Now, she's facing Nodoka with the possibilities of time in court and maybe prison. She nodded her head in confirmation. She was afraid to speak.  
  
"Very good. Now if you please go get your sisters. Diner will be ready shortly. Soun and Genma will be here shortly. I have a few things to discuss with them." Seeing Nabiki nodded, she headed to the kitchen.  
  
Nabiki numbly approached the crying Akane, who's being comforted by Kasumi, in the backyard. Out the corner of her eyes, she saw a spatula impale into the wall. "Auntie said diner will be ready soon."  
  
Kasumi looked at Nabiki with her usual complexion and said, "Thank you, Nabiki."  
  
***At the Masaki Shrine***  
  
His senses were returning back to him. He's now aware that he was lying on a soft bed. The sun was shining through the window, and from the angle, he guessed that it was either sometime before noon. Other senses were coming back to him as well. He smelled food drifting into his room causing his stomach to growl. He then heard soft giggles to his right, but could not place the voice. He knew it was female and that's all. He began to open his eyes, but closed it quickly as the headache caused him to groan. "Owww…..what a headache. Felt like I was struck by lightning. Aarrghhh."   
  
Blinking several times, Ranma focused on the blur purple image by his bed. Once focus, he blinked again to make sure he was seeing correctly. Oh no. It's her. What am I going to do? Quickly pedaling away from the person, he began to mutter in panic. "Er…I…I….it wasn't my fault…I really didn't mean to…"  
  
The girl watched Ranma's antic in confusion and then acknowledgement. She giggled at his confusion and smiled at him. He's really cute when he's like this. Maybe I should help him out. Looking back at him again as he tried to shoot explanation for the misunderstanding in the bathroom, she continued to smile. Well, maybe in just a little bit.   
  
Ranma was not having a good day. Already on his first day and he had a repeat of his previous life where everything went down hill. This can't be happening to me. Then he noticed the girl smiling and giggling at him. Now he was even more confused. He expected her to be mad liked Akane and hit him, instead she sat in front of him giggling. Wow, she's cute. Not liking his position or having someone laughing at him, his frustration won and he shouted, "What's so funny?"  
  
She lifted her arms and pointed at him and said in between laughs, "You, of course."  
  
A little irritated, he grumbled and muttered under his breath, "Hmpf….I don't see what so funny."  
  
She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of you Saotome-san. It just the way you reacted was pretty funny. I apologize."  
  
Another surprised that he didn't expected. She apologized to me. She didn't hit me and now she apologizes to me. Better make sure. "Hmm….you're not gonna hit me or nothing..??"  
  
"Hit you?" A little confused by the questions and then she recalled what she did in the bathroom. "No, Saotome-san. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm also sorry for hurting you in the bathroom. It was my fault for walking in on you. I over reacted and I'm sorry."  
  
She's apologizing again. This is weird, but it's better than before. Smiling back at her, he approached closer and said, "Don't worry about it. It…it was partly my fault as well. I think I forgot to put up the sign so you couldn't have known. I'm sorry, too. Still seeing her bowing her head, he came close enough to lift her face. "Let's start over, ok? I'm Saotome Ranma."  
  
"I'm Masaki Ayeka. Nice to meet you Saotome-san."  
  
"Masaki Ayeka? I didn't know Tenchan had any sister."  
  
"Tenchan? Oh, Tenchi-sama. I'm not exactly his sister you see. Since we live here, some of us took the name Masaki to prevent any confusion with guest, Saotome-san."  
  
"Oh. And don't call me that. All my friends call me Ranma."  
  
Just then, a blue hair girl opened the door and walked in. "Hi, Ranma-niichan. Are you feeling better? I'm sorry about my sister, but she sometime over reacts." She bowed her head in apology while Ayeka scowl at her.  
  
"Er…It's alright…er…"  
  
"Sasami."  
  
"Right, Sasami. Ayeka and I cleared things up so everything ok."  
  
"Great. Lunch is ready if you're hungry."  
  
Right on queue, his stomach growled it ugly voice. "Hehehe…I guess I'm a little hungry."  
  
The two girls giggled and left the room for Ranma to change.  
  
Down stair, Tenchi and the gang sat around the table waiting for Ranma.  
  
"Well Ayeka, did you scare off our guest again?"  
  
"I did no such thing demon," Ayeka retorted  
  
"Ha. It's just like you to zap the pool guy when it's your fault."  
  
"It was a misunderstanding!" Ayeka shot back defensively.  
  
"Ryoko, Ayeka. Let's not fight about this. Ranchan will be down in a few minutes so please calm down."  
  
"I'm sorry, Tenchi-sama."  
  
Right then, Ranma entered the view. He approached the table and saw everyone staring at him, which only made him more nervous. "Er…hi everyone."  
  
Tenchi stood up and made gestured for him to sit down. "Ranchan, let me introduce you to everyone. This is Ayeka, Sasami, Ryoko, Washu, Mihoshi, and my grandpa. Everyone, this is my cousin Ranma."  
  
"Heya" "You may call me Washu-chan" "Hi, Ranma-niichan." "Welcome to the Masaki Shrine, Ranma."  
  
After the introduction, everyone began to eat.  
  
"Meow."  
  
No. It can't be. Ranma eyes widen in fear as his head scanned the area for a cat, any cat. "C…C…CA…."  
  
"What's wrong, Ranma-niichan?" asked a concern Sasami while holding Ry-oh-ki.  
  
Tenchi was confused by Ranma sudden reaction and tried to calm him down. "Ranchan, are you ok?"  
  
Washu looked on with great interest. "This is interesting."  
  
"Ranma, what's wrong?"  
  
"He's scare as a cat! This is too funny." Ryoko floated above the table and watched Ranma moved away.  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka glared at Ryoko and turned their attention back to Ranma.  
  
"Meow?"  
  
"ARGGHHH" He backpedal against the wall and continued to scan the surrounding.  
  
Grandpa pushed up his glass. "Sasami, please takes Ry-oh-ki outside for the moment."  
  
"Ok, Grandpa." Sasami quickly took her pet outside. "I'm sorry, but will you stay here for a little while?"  
  
"Meow, meow."  
  
Coming back to the table, Sasami watched as Ranma calmed down when he heard the "meow" moving away from him. After a few more minutes, he regained his control and bowed his head.   
  
"I….sorry bout this."  
  
"Ranchan, would you mind telling me what's going?"  
  
Ranma sighed and shook hi head in disbelieves. "Might as well." Looking back up at everyone, he continued, "I've been training in martial arts since I could walk. One day, my old man decided to teach me a new technique call the Neko-ken."  
  
At that instance, Grandpa lifted his head and his eyeglass cleared.   
  
"Any way, he found this manual and followed it…The old fool didn't even read the page that said it was ban."  
  
"So, how did he teach you?" inquired Tenchi.  
  
"He wrapped me in fish sausage and tossed me in a pit full of hungry c…c..a"  
  
"Cats?" answered Washu.  
  
"Yeah, those things."  
  
"That's awefull."  
  
"What's so scary about some stupid cats?" asked the space pirate.  
  
"Nothing to an adult."  
  
"H…How old were you then?" asked Sasami, nervously.  
  
"Six."  
  
"SIX!" chorused the group around the table. Even Washu and grandpa were stunned by it.  
  
"Yeah….when it comes to martial arts, there's not much the old fool wouldn't do to teach me a new technique."  
  
"So, is this why you develop a fear of cats?" asked Washu.  
  
Ranma reply flatly. "Yeah."  
  
"heheh…at least you only have to do that once."  
  
Ranma raised his brow and stared at Tenchi. "Once? Who said he did it just once."  
  
"WHAT??" the group cried again.  
  
"When he tossed me in the first time, I didn't learn it right away so he wrapped me in fish sticks, cat nibbles, and other stuffs and threw me in a few more times. Eventually, I snap."  
  
"SNAP?!?!?"  
  
"Yeah…I-I snap. When the fear is too great, I start acting like a cat and use the Neko-ken. In that state, I become stronger and faster. I also have no control over it."  
  
"B..But how were you able to regain to control?"  
  
"There was this old lady in the neighborhood. She's really nice and was able to snap my sanity back."  
  
"I…if you go…um…cat while you're here…how do we snap you out of it.?"  
  
Without Akane being here, I guess I better tell them about the curse to. They'll find out eventually. "By activating my curse."  
  
"CURSE!?!?!"  
  
"Yeah…I have a curse when Pop took me to China where I was knocked into a curse spring."  
  
"What does this curse spring do?"  
  
"It's best that I show you. Sasami, could you get me a glass of hot and cold water?"  
  
"Of course, Ranma-niichan."  
  
Once Sasami returned, Ranma took the glass and overturned it on his head and allowed the transformation to take place.  
  
Everyone grasp except Grandpa and Washu. In the case of Grandpa, it was more of an understanding. But for Washu, she was delighted. She had a child like gleam in her eyes that said 'this going to be fun.'  
  
"The curse is water activated. Cold water activates the curse and hot water neutralizes it." To demonstrate, he dumped the other glass. "I fell in the spring of drown girl. According to the guide there, a girl drowned in that spring some 1500 years ago. So who ever falls into the spring will turn into a girl when hit with cold water."  
  
"Ranma-niichan, are there other springs?"  
  
"Yeah, about a hundred of them. Some will cause you to change physically while others will affect you mentally. There's the spring of drowned panda, duck, pig, and others. There's also spring of downed virtuous man."  
  
"Ranchan, is there a cure?"  
  
"I don't know. I tried several times to find a cure, but none of them worked or was only temporarily."  
  
"You have nothing to worry about it," said a cheerful Washu.  
  
"What do you mean nothing?!? I was born a man!"  
  
"Washu-chan will find a cure of you."  
  
"R-REALLY?" Ranma asked excitedly.  
  
"Of course. I'm the great Washu." Washu started laughing while placing her arms at her waist. "You have to call me Washu-chan though."  
  
"Er…sure Washu-chan," Ranma sweated.  
  
Big sweat drop formed on everyone head except for Ranma who was confused. Before he could say anything, Washu grabbed Ranma and pulled him into the closet. We could here Ranma screaming from the dimensional closet  
  
"Hey…where you taking me… let me go."  
  
"Don't worry Ranma-chan….if it doesn't work, we'll still have lots of fun."  
  
"FUN!? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Hey don't. Hey, give that back. I'm warning you…..I say stop. No…don't. Stop! No…No..don't do that. Hey…get that thing away from me…..Why does these things always happens to me!?!"  
  
"Oh boy. I better go to make sure Ranchan is still in one piece."  
  
Suddenly, an explosion vibrated from the closet and smokes leaked out. Stepping out of the door, Ranma and Washu are on the floor coughing.  
  
"Ranma, are you ok?"  
  
"Ranma-niichan."  
  
Waving his hand to dismiss the others, he stood up and walked to the back door. "I'm ok. I…I just need a little walk." With that said, he jogged away from the house.  
  
"Washu-chan, what did you do?"  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"Then what's the explosion?"  
  
"Oh…that's Ranma-chan."  
  
"Ranchan?"  
  
"Yep. It seems that he's quite powerful."  
  
Everyone stared at the retreating pigtail boy. Sasami got up and headed after Ranma.  
  
"Sasami?"  
  
"I'm going to talk with Ranma-niichan. He needs a friend right now."  
  
"Thank you, Sasami." Said Ayeka and Tenchi.  
  
"I hope Ranma will be ok."  
  
The other nodded in agreement.  
  
***At Saotome house***  
  
Soon, Genma and Soun arrived and diner started. It's a very quiet diner. No one dared to speak. Both Soun and Genma were confused by everyone actions, but did not dare ask the reasons. Once diner was finished, Nodoka spoke in the calm manner. "Today, I have spoke with all those involve in the engagement."  
  
Soun jumped to conclusion and started shouting, "Oh joyous day. Our family will now be join."  
  
"No, they will not."  
  
That stopped him cold. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The family will not be join unless the children wish to."  
  
"Well of course they want to. What other reasons are there?"  
  
"Many reasons, but I do not wish to go into details. I will say this, Ranma have broken all engagements and he will not return unless he chooses to. He will no longer be force into any marriage and you will comply."  
  
"But Dear, this is for the good of our Clan."  
  
"The good of our clan is no longer your concern, Dear," Nodoka said sternly, with great emphasis on 'Dear'.  
  
"W-What do you mean? I'm the head of the Satome Clan."  
  
"Not any longer. I have transferred the title to Ranma. You are no longer responsible for any actions involving our Clan. However, you will pay for your previous actions."  
  
"But, I have done nothing wrong," Genma responded in a weak voice.  
  
"Nothing wrong?" Nodako raised her brow.  
  
Genma quickly cowarded into the corner of the room nearest him, "Er…I might have done a few things, but nothing serious."  
  
"You have endanger my Son numerous times. You have engaged him for food while knowing he's already engaged. You have cursed him. You kept him away from me. Do you believe your actions caused nothing serious?"  
  
"Um….no Dear."  
  
"You will repay every amount you owe to all the people you have stolen from."  
  
"Could I just send them the money?"  
  
Smiling at Genma, she said with gleam in her eyes, "Yes, Genma. You'll pay back every yen you've taken from your own pocket."  
  
"But how…I don't have much money."  
  
"It's quite simple. You will get a job. You will use whatever you earn to provide for yourself and what's left to repay your deed. I will no longer provide for you. You will learn to be responsible, do you understand?"  
  
Head bow, he answered, "Yes, Dear."  
  
"Very good. It's late, shall we retire for the night?"  
  
Everyone nodded and left the room.  
  
In one of the room, Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi sit on the floor talking. Akane was still stone from the events earlier.  
  
Kasumi wrapped her arms around Akane and gently rocked her. "Akane, are you ok?"  
  
"No. I …. I …. I lost him. I … lost him forever."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sis. I'm so sorry."  
  
"How could I've been so blind….he been trying to tell me from day one and I didn't listen….no I didn't want to believe…."  
  
"It's going to be ok, Akane."  
  
"NO. It's not. I blame Ranma because it was so easy. I blame him because I didn't want to be wrong. I blame him because I didn't want Ryouga to be wrong." [sobbing] "DAMN THAT PIG. He made me look like a fool. He used me like I was some toy of his. He used me to get some sick pleasured out of being with me. He used me to hurt Ranma…." [tearing] "And I let him because I wanted to blame Ranma."  
  
Nabiki said softly as she felt certain pain in her chest. "Akane, you're not the only one. I didn't see it either." [snickering at herself] "Me, Tendo Nabiki, couldn't figure out a simple secret that Ranma had so evidently laid out in front of my eyes." [turning away from her sisters] "You're right, Akane. It's so easy to blame him for everything. It's so easy to use him. I'm sorry too."  
  
Akane was staring at Nabiki in shock. She thought she knew her sister. She never thought she would see Nabiki admit being wrong or apologizing so easily. Today had been fill with surprises  
  
"The question is what will the two of you do?"  
  
"I…I don't know, Kasumi. I don't know…."  
  
"Do you?" questioned Nabiki.  
  
"I want to take back everything I've said to him…..but I don't think he'll let me."  
  
"That can't be true, Akane"  
  
"Yes, it is. In his letter, he said that he had tried to make things worked between us, but I didn't trust him. Now he's tire of everything." [starts crying again.] "He said that he cares for me once, but in the last few weeks, he's not sure anymore." [sobbing] "What have I done? How do I get him to trust me again?"  
  
"You can start by trusting him and listening to him."  
  
"I want to…but he's gone!"  
  
Nabiki turned back around to face Akane, she spoke in a firm voice. "Then we'll find him."  
  
"Really…???" Small hope began to emerge.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But how? We don't know where to start."  
  
"You can try talking with Auntie Saotome."  
  
"That's a good idea, Kasumi!"  
  
"Ok. We'll talk with Auntie early in the morning. Now, let's get some rest."  
  
"Hai."  
  
***At the Masaki Shrine***  
[Evening]  
  
The forest surrounding the Masaki shrine is massive. It looks like it's been here for a very long time. The trees were plenty and in full bloom. The air was clean and refreshing. Everything seems so perfect. There's a lake near the house. The water was crystal clear and great for swimming. The weather was warm, but not humid.  
  
At the edge of the lake, Ranma was practicing his katas. Sasami stopped at the edge of the forest to watch Ranma. After a while, Ranma stopped sat in a lotus position and closed his eyes.  
  
Deep in his thought, he concentrated on his meditation and ignored his surrounding. This can't be happening to me. I left because I wanted a new start. Something different from all the craziness of my life and only ends up in another. Why can't I have a normal life? I wonder how things are going back at home. I should give Mom a call tomorrow morning. Tenchan should do have some strange friends though. What am I saying? At least his friends don't try to kill, marry or hit him. Maybe I should give it a try. I better get back… 'Meow'   
  
"Meow. Meow?"  
  
"ARGHH…C…CAT!" Ranma quickly broke into a sprint and ran off. However, he didn't get far before slamming into a tree and loss consciousness.  
  
Before she stopped her pet from coming nearer to Ranma, she saw Ranma running away while Ry-oh-ki and looked downcast. She made her way to Ry-oh-ki and asked her to stay there while she looked for Ranma. She didn't have to go far before she found him on the ground. Thinking the worst, she rushed forward calling his name. Once there, she was relief. Oh good. He's only unconscious." She sat down next to Ranma and waited for him to regain consciousness. Moment later, her pet came looking for her.  
  
"Meow?"  
  
"Hello Ry-oh-ki. I'm sorry about Ranma-niichan running away from you. He didn't mean to."  
  
"Meeow?"  
  
"Let me explains." Sasami retold the story from earlier. During the story, Ry-oh-ki went through a series of emotions, sad, disbelieve, furious, and sympathy. "So you see, it's not Ranma-niichan fault. When he wakes up, please don't say anything. Let me explain first, ok?"  
  
"Meow, meow," Ry-oh-ki replied.  
  
They waited patiently for Ranma until he began to stir.  
  
"Oww….My head…It feels like I've been hit by a tree."  
  
A small giggle escaped the young girl next to him. "You did."  
  
"Huh? What?" Ranma spun around to face the source of the noise.  
  
"Ranma, I would like you to meet Ry-oh-ki."  
  
"Erm….hi," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Ranma, Ry-oh-ki is a special being. She can't talk like us. She sounds more like…um…"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Cat."  
  
"C….C…at?"  
  
"Yes. Please calm down Ranma-niichan. She's not a cat. You just have to remember that. She's not a cat."  
  
"She's not a cc…cc.aaat."  
  
"That's right."  
  
Oh ok. Don't think about it. She's not a cc..ca.aa…ttt. Just remember that. Calm down. "Oh ok. I…I'm sorry Ry-oh-ki. It will take some getting use to."  
  
"Meow"   
  
"Arghh.." Again Ranma eyes widen and his body winced at the sound. NO….it's not a cc..a..aa..a.ttt.. That's right….It's Ry-oh-ki. "I….i'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok. I'm sure Ry-oh-ki understands."  
  
Instead of saying anything to scare Ranma again, Ry-oh-ki walked up to Ranma and gave him a hug.  
  
His body stiffened at the contact, but slowly relaxed and hugged the little girl back. "T..Thank you." Turning to Sasami, "Thank you, Sasami. You'll been a great help."  
  
"You're welcome Ranma-niichan. Can I ask what you were doing back there?"  
  
"Huh? Sure." Ranma got up while holding Ry-oh-ki in his arm. Though he wasn't completely comfortable, he didn't want to hurt her feelings either. So, he strained himself to accept this unusual case.  
  
The trio walked back to the spot where he was sitting earlier. For Ranma, he felt strange holding Ry-oh-ki. The hand was soft, yet there's also fur. This will definitely takes some getting use to. Once he was there, he sat down and placed Ry-oh-ki beside him and Sasami took a seat before him.  
  
"I was trying to clear my mind of today events."  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened Ranma-niichan."  
  
"It's ok, Sasami. I just wasn't expecting it."  
  
"Heheh…Well, with us, it's almost a daily occurance."  
  
Oh man. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh."  
  
"What's wrong, Ranma-niichan?"  
  
"It…it's just that my previous life was like that and I thought I could get away from it….guess I was wrong." Expecting no reply from Sasami, he decided to change to topic. "Did you do all the cooking todady, Sasami?"  
  
Smiling, she replied. "Hai. Actually, I do all the cooking for the family. Ayeka-neechan helps sometime."  
  
He was more than surprise. If Akane hears this, she'll be furious in jealously. "That's great, Sasami."  
  
"Thank you, Ranma-niichan."  
  
"You know Sasami, you don't have to call me that."  
  
A little disappointed, she answered. "If that what you want Ranma-niichan. Er…I mean Ranma."  
  
He could tell she's sad by his request. "Sasami, why do you want to call me that?"  
  
"When I was back home, Ayeka was always busy and I didn't really have anyone to talk to. But when we came here and met Tenchi-niichan, it's been a lot of fun. After awhile, Ayeka and Ryouko are always fighting over Tenchi-niichan. I still have Ry-oh-ki, though."  
  
"Meow…"  
  
Ranma flinched a bit, but kept it under control. "Sasami. I'm sorry. I didn't know." Looking at her, he could tell she was somewhat lonely even with all the people in the house. I guess I wouldn't mind having a little sister. Actually, I always wonder what it would be like to have someone to take care of. "Sasami, would you like to be my little sister?"  
  
Sasami face lit up and quickly hugged Ranma. Though she knew she can't really be his younger sister, she didn't mind of having a brother to talk with. "Hai. I would like that oniichan."  
  
"You're welcome, hime-chan." Ranma said softly into her ear. Wow. I just got a little sister now. Strange, I usually feel uncomfortable whenever someone hugs me.   
  
Sasami giggled when Ranma calls her 'hime-chan'. She released Ranma and sat on his lap with her back to his chest. A slight breeze through trees caused her to shivers.  
  
Ranma quickly wrapped his arms around his little sister to keep her warm. "Hime-chan, lets head back to the house. It's getting late." Feeling a nod from his new found sister, he picked her up in his arm and placed her over his shoulders. He felt a strange sensation having Sasami in his arms. It's like he always had a sister and care for her like his own. He felt Ry-oh-ki reached for his free hand as they prepare to leave. He had a moment hesitation, but ignored it and lifted the little child in his arm.  
  
Back at the house, everyone waited for the arrival of Ranma and Sasami. They were relief to see Ranma walking back with Ry-oh-ki and Sasami. They were more surprise to see Sasami perch on Ranma's shoulder and Ry-oh-ki in his left arm. Though they could tell that Ranma was still uncomfortable with Ry-oh-ki, it was a start.  
  
"Hi, everyone. I'm sorry for leaving like that. I just needed some time to think."  
  
"It's ok, Ranchan. It's quite understandable."  
  
"No, I don't think you do."  
  
"Since you're staying here, why don't you tell us the whole story. It will help us."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Yeah and then we'll tell you our story."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Heheh…You'll be surprise at what we been through."  
  
"Really? It couldn't possibly be worst than what I've been through."  
  
Washu grabbed the computer to record all the events. "Well now. Let's hear it."  
  
Before starting on the story, Ranma grabbed some of the food on the table. Once finished, he found a spot on the couch in the living room and sat down. Once more, Sasami sat on his lap and Ry-oh-ki sat beside him.  
"Er…ok… it's started over a year ago when I first met the Tendo and found out that I was engage…" Ranma spent the rest of the evening telling them all the adventures, enemies, friends, fiancées, and battles he fought. "….the last battle was against Saffron, the phoenix king, on Mountain Phoenix. After that, I thought things would get better, but everyone seems more determine to keep me to themselves. As a result, Akane became more distrustful and jealous and our fights got worst. At a time, I thought I really care about her, but I'm not so sure any more. That's why I told Mom I need to start over and that's how I ended up here."  
  
"Wow. You know, I'm sorry for all that happens. I'm in a similar situation as you."  
  
"Really? I thought I'm the only one with all the craziness."  
  
"Heheh…Wait till you hear our story."  
  
Ranma was more than curious. He didn't think anyone could possibly have such crazy life like his. "Go for it."  
  
"Well, mine started when I released Ryoko from the shrine that trapped her…." Shinji reacquainted his adventures while Washu used her computer to display images of some the battles and people he referred to.  
  
"Man, I thought my life was weird. Do you think it's in our blood?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you're descendant of Grandpa right? That's the same for me. Does this mean that it's in our blood to have this crazy life?"  
  
"You know, I never thought of it like that."  
  
"Oh…you said that you're descendent of this…J-Jurai, so what does that make you?"  
  
"A Prince."  
  
"Prince? Man, that's cool." Ranma said enthusiastically.  
  
"As the same as you, Ranma," Ayeka added.  
  
"What?" Ranma's eyes widen.  
  
"That's right, oniichan. Ayeka and I are the Princess of Jurai."  
  
"Don't worry Ranma, Ayeka is just an old granny."  
  
"Shut up you dry up old mummy."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Ryoko, Ayeka. Please, keep your voices down," Tenchi pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tenchi-sama."  
  
"As Ayeka was saying, you and Tenchi have the most direct bloodline to the Royal family. You are a Prince of Jurai."  
  
"You're kidding right, Grandpa?"  
  
"No. I'm very certain of it. Like Tenchi, you possess a great power within you."  
  
"Great Power? Those are just martial art techniques."  
  
"No, I'm not referring to those. You have a hidden power within you that's still dormant. One day when you need it, it will come alive."  
  
Washu jumped in and said in her child like voice, "That's right, Ranma-chan. Though I didn't finish my test, I did get some reading on your powers and I have to say, they will be as strong as Tenchi Light Hawk."  
  
"This is great. I can be the best in Japan."  
  
"But Grandpa, doesn't Ranma need something like the Tenchi-ken to channel his power?"  
  
"Yes he does and I believe Nodoka has it."  
  
"My Mom has it? What is it?"  
  
"Like Ayeka head band and my hilt, it's a way to channel your power." Tenchi took out his Tenchi-ken to demonstrate while Ayeka did the same.  
  
"Wow….and my mom have something similar?"  
  
"Yes. I believe she gave it to you before you left."  
  
"I don't recall anything like that. She just gave me her…Of course, the katana."  
  
Ranma rushed back to the bedroom and quickly came back down with wrapped package. He removed the wrapping and opened the case. There lies the family heirloom of the Masaki. The katana is intricately design. There is one dominant symbol on the hilt of the sword, a dragon. Lifting the sword he carefully examine it. He found at the bottom of the hilt what looked like a button. Pressing it, the blade of the katana fell out of the hilt and onto the floor. Startled by the sudden release of the blade, several people jumped from their seats. Curious, Ranma held the hilt like Tenchi and concentrated. He could feel his aura flickering to life and then opened his eyes. He was surprise to say the least. Unlike the Tenchi-ken which was a thin blade, his match the fallen blade on the floor exactly. It also glows a deeper blue with a mix of crimson red. His sword was longer and wider than the Tenchi-ken. Swinging the sword around a few times, he noticed that it was extremely light and responsive.  
  
"Very impressive Ranma-chan. I'll have to do some more test on you soon…..hahaha…"  
  
"Umm…how do I stop this from glowing?"  
  
"Hehehe….Just release your thought of the sword."  
  
"Oh…oh ok." Instantly, the glowing blade disappeared. "Wow"  
  
"Well, what do you think oniichan?"  
  
"The sword is fine, but I've trained in unarm combat. Any weapons will only hinder my attacks."  
  
"Why's that Ranma?" asked Ayeka.  
  
"Well, a weapon can be taken away. Once that's happens, the person is defenseless. I can use any weapons fairly easily and I do know some kendo, but I specialize in unarm combat."  
  
"Don't worry, Ranma. I'll be training you in the use of the sword that will allow you to fight with or without a weapon."  
  
"Really? Great. When can we start?" Ranma asked enthusiastically.   
  
"Hahahah… Tomorrow morning should be fine."  
  
Ranma took the blade and inserted it back into the hilt. After hearing a click, the blade was securely in place.  
  
"Sasami, why don't you start serving diner."  
  
"Sure thing oneechan."  
  
At the diner table, the gang discussed their adventures and about various topics in there lives. There were lots of laughter's and good cheers. Ranma forgot about his problems and enjoyed his new home.  
  
***Somewhere in space***  
  
"My Lady. There is a new reading registering with the Masaki."  
  
"I am aware of that. It seems the Dragon of Jurai is about to be awaken."  
  
"Yes, My Lady. It is best if we intercept now before it's fully awaken."  
  
"Very well. Send Katasan after them and bring our 'guest' here."  
  
"Yes, My Lady.  
  



End file.
